ggf
by Kagome-Pretty
Summary: ggggggggg


Yo estoy de maravilla estoy mucho mejor que tu Kikio!!!

Kagome… - Inuyasha se sorprendió ante tal comentario pero no se enojo mas bien se dio cuenta del por que Kagome estaba así era por culpa de el

Inuyasha…- (con un poco de lucidez pero solo un poco) se que tu amas a Kikio y que no hay lugar en tu corazón para mi pero yo solo te pido una noche…

Kagome no entiendo a q t refieres???

Yo Inuyasha quiero que tú seas el primero Pero q valor!!! Seguro q mañana estaras mas rtoja q un tomate!!!

Pero que cosas dices Kagome lo que pasa es que tu estas ebria!!! Vamos al templo – Inuyasha estaba mas rojo que nunca así que trataba de disimular y no la miraba

Tal ves tengas razón estoy un poquito mareada pero nada mas yo se lo que digo y quiero que tus seas el primer solo te lo pido por hoy nada mas y después haremos como si nada hubiera pasado..

Kagome vamos deja de decir tantas tonterías vas a ver que mañana te vas a estar muriendo de vergüenza por las cosas que me éstas diciendo – Inuyasha seguía sin mirar a Kagome cosa que a esta le amargo

Inuyasha!!! Mírame cuando te hablo!!! – sujeto la cara del hanyou y la volteo en dirección a ella mirándose fijamente

Kagome.. yo no quiero hacerte daño por favor vamonos…

Yo se que me hace daño y que no Inuyasha solo es una noche por favor solo quiero tus caricias y tus besos aunque sea por una noche..

Kagome…. – Inuyasha estaba indeciso después de todo lo que Kagome pedía no era tan difícil de cumplir, tenia que aceptar que sentía cierta atracción por Kagome pero .. q pasaría si después de eso al día siguiente Kagome con mas lucidez se arrepienta no podría volverla a mirar a los ojos nunca mas pero todos estos pensamientos se fueron cuando sintió que derrepente unos labios se juntaban con los suyos.. era Kagome que al ver a Inuyasha sumido en sus pensamientos decidió dar un primer paso

Kagome… - Inuyasha sujeto a Kagome y la cargo y comenzó a saltar de árbol en árbol

Inuyasha a donde me llevas?? – dijo Kagome aferrándose a la parte superior del aori de Inuyasha ya que estaba mareada encima en las alturas se imaginan como sentía cuando miraba para abajo??

Si va a ser tú primera vez tiene que ser en un buen lugar – dijo Inuyasha un tanto rojo por las cosas que iba a hacer

Kagome solo lo miro después de todo lo que había insistido el había aceptado se sentía rara no es que se hubiera arrepentido no, lo que pasa es que siempre pensó que su primera vez seria con el hombre que amara pero que el sentimiento sea mutuo cosa que no pasaba con Inuyasha pero que mas daba ya estaban ahí y ella no quería detenerlo, llegaron a un hermoso lago rodeado de árboles grandes Inuyasha se paro y dejo a kagome parada en el césped y solo se miraron Kagome estaba muy nerviosa la ebriedad se le había ido así derrepente solo miro a Inuyasha este la miraba fijamente y ella solo se dejo llevar y casi sin que ella se diera cuenta ya estaba besando a Inuyasha nuevamente pero para su sorpresa este beso era correspondido..

Inuyasha la sujeto por la cintura y la atrajo hacia el, Kagome lo sujetaba del cuello, pareciera que en el beso se les iba la vida , Inuyasha tomo la blusa de kagome y saco cada botón uno por uno lentamente Recuerden que kagome ya no va al colegio ahora va vestida como quiere y en este caso tenia una blusa y una falda de seda que le llegaba por la rodilla hasta que desabotono todo y le saco la blusa a Kagome, mientras el hacia eso Kagome intentaba sacarle la parte superior de su traje, Inuyasha la cargo y lentamente la echo sobre el césped y el se acomodo encima, Kagome ya había sacado la parte superior pero aun faltaba la parte blanca de su traje y luchaba por sacárselo mientras sentía como Inuyasha besaba su cuello Inuyasha con sus manos toca las piernas de Kagome deslizaba sus manos por su muslo y por su cintura, Kagome sentía como Inuyasha la toca y esto hacia que ella solo diera un suspiro de placer, cuando kagome logro quitar la parte blanca acariciaba la musculosa espalda del hanyou, Inuyasha intenta sacar el broche de la falda de Kagome y cuando lo consiguió le saco la falta lentamente mientras se diría nuevamente hacia el cuello de Kagome, bajo al pecho de Kagome pudo notar que el corazón de Kagome latía a mil por hora y su respiración era agitada , el solo sonrió y beso el vientre de la joven, Kagome se deshacía en los brazos de Inuyasha estaba sintiendo cosas que jamás había sentido ya no podía pensar solo se limitaba a sentir como Inuyasha la llenaba de placer , Inuyasha regreso al pecho de Kagome y saco con un poco de dificultad el brasier dejando así al descubierto los bien formados pechos de Kagome y los beso suavemente haciendo que Kagome diera un gemido de placer, Kagome con sus manos trataba de quitarle la parte inferior del aori, Inuyasha seguía besando los pechos de Kagome, se dirigió nuevamente hacia su cuello hasta llegar a los labios de Kagome la beso apasionadamente haciendo que Kagome perdiera la respiración, Kagome había logrado quitarle a Inuyasha lo que hacia falta y este al ver que ella tenia solo una prensa restante deslizo su mano hasta la cintura de Kagome hasta encontrarse con la prenda y la saco suavemente, no había dejado de besar a Kagome cuando sintió que Kagome entre sus besos trataba de suspirar y gemir, pero este en vez de dejarla respirar intensifico mas el beso, Kagome podía sentir que ninguno de los traía algo puesto, podía sentirlo, piel con piel, no sabia como expresar lo que sentía, Inuyasha ya no podía mas necesitaba estar dentro de ella, pero tenia miedo de lastimarla, pero el ya no podía mas así que sin pensar entro en ella, Kagome al sentir esto solo dio un gemido, bueno mas que gemido fue un pequeño grito de placer y sentía como Inuyasha estaba dentro de ella y ella sentía como involuntariamente se contraía, Inuyasha podía sentir que Kagome estaba muy excitada así que solo siguió moviéndose para que de tal manera pudiera hacer sentir a Kagome mas placer, Kagome se movía al ritmo de Inuyasha y entre gemidos y besos Inuyasha dijo algo que tal vez no quiso decir o que tal vez su subconsciente le ordeno decir...

Kagome.. t amo – Kagome solo escucho esto sabia que no podía estar muy confiada se esas palabras después de todo solo era una noche así que solo sonrió y dijo

Yo t amo mas…


End file.
